Video viewers currently have limited control over the video images of the programs that are being played. Typically, a viewer of a TV program or a DVD recording is presented with the footages and camera angles selected by the producer of the program, which provides the viewer with very limited capabilities to interact with the program besides changing the speed at which the program is displayed. Some existing TV sets support a picture-in-picture function, which requires two TV tuners to supply a large picture and a small picture on the same screen. The viewer has some control over selecting which program to display but still lacks control over how each program is displayed. With the advent of Internet video, viewers have a greater range of content to choose from but still have very limited options to interact with material recorded by others.